Ohana Means Family
by TheBigChillQueen
Summary: A one-shot story set in Season 7, shortly after "Adventures in Babysitting". Dean has been de-aged and Sam has an idea of how to spend some quality time with his now little brother, involving a beloved Disney classic about a broken family and some lovable alien characters. Spoilers for said movie and for some episodes of season 7. NO SLASH! Hope you love mushiness, though!


**As I said before, this is just a one-shot story *my first one, mind you* that I decided to write to keep my mind occupied as I figure out what to do for the next chapter of _"Here For You"_ along with _"Mothman"_, and _"Alienated"_. But till then, I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**It DOES have a few spoilers to the movie _"Lilo & Stitch"_, which I had watched again a few days ago. I love it so much QwQ It had inspired this sap-fest XD On a side note, Sparky is my fave character of the entire franchise :D**

**This story also contains some slight spoilers for certain episodes of Season 7...so I apologize to anyone who hasn't watched _"Lilo &_ _Stitch"_ and season 7 of _"Supernatural"_! **

**To those who have...ENJOY! :D**

**FYI: The parts I mention crying in are the same parts I cried in while watching the movie again TT^TT**

* * *

Sam Winchester opened the door to the hotel room he and his brother had paid for earlier that week. He smiled fondly at the scene before him. A young boy of about 4 years in age sat cross-legged in the middle of the shaggy green carpet in front of the two Queen-sized beds. His golden-blonde, thin hair shook with each small movement of his head. Some of it hung over his large, emerald eyes that sparkled with childish innocence with a hint of mischief. He looked up startled as Sam entered, smiling generously, his hazel eyes full of fondness and compassion for the young boy before him.

The boy happened to be his older brother, Dean, who was currently under a spell that physically and mentally altered him.

**SPNSPNSPN**

It had happened on Monday when they had taken a hunt in northern Michigan that had them believing that they were going to gank a witch. But it happened to turn out to be an occult of immature adolescents who had somehow gotten their inexperienced hands upon a dangerous and powerful Grimoire. They had believed that the book would give them unlimited powers, like those in Harry Potter. So, they had been none too happy when the Winchesters had suddenly burst into their "secret base" located in the basement of one of the occult member's house. They had been in the middle of a Latin spell. None of them knew what the actual spell was for or what it was about, but that didn't stop them from figuring it out.

As two of the occult members held off Sam and Dean, the third and fourth members worked swiftly to finish the spell. They were hoping it was one that would at least immobilize the Winchesters while they made a hasty retreat and report to the police for the obstructive break-in. Dean had managed to break free and had rushed forward to snatch the Grimoire, but the teens had finished the spell at the same time and a burst of light exploded from the opened pages of the book and a ball of red energy slammed into Dean, sending him backwards, landing him on the basement stairs where his head connected, knocking him out.

The struggle between Sam and the teen immediately ceased once the bright light filled the room. Sam had looked in time to see Dean get hit with the energy ball, fly back to collide with the stairs and become motionless. His heart had pounded with worry as he shoved the teen away and rushed to the aid of his big brother, not caring at all when the occult made a run for it through the cellar doors, taking the Grimoire with them.

That had been three days ago. Sam was relieved once he discovered on Wednesday that the spell Dean had been struck with was just a de-aging spell. He had been deathly worried it would be a spell that would either cause extreme pain and discomfort or end up killing Dean after days of torturous agony.

Once he had got Dean safely back to the hotel and into bed after checking again for any injuries, Sam had sat sentinel by his brother's bedside, waiting worriedly for him to awaken. Dean had finally opened his eyes a few minutes before midnight and brushed aside Sam's worry about a concussion, saying that he just had a major headache and swallowed down some pills before attempting to stand up, only to almost face-plant, which he would have if Sam's lightning fast reflexes hadn't saved him. Dean had grunted out a thanks and allowed his overgrown little brother to haul his ass, which felt like it was made of concrete, towards the bathroom. Eventually they had made it and that was where Dean kicked Sam out so he could take care of his business and take a much needed shower. Sam had patiently and silently waited outside the door, listening with his hawk-like hearing for any sign of distress from his resilient, macho big brother.

It didn't take long for Sam to burst into the bathroom, nearly busting down the door- which hadn't been locked, thankfully- after he heard Dean yelp in shock and a loud, sickening thud had echoed off the bathroom walls. Sam had looked around frantically for a sign for his injured sibling. The shower was still running, enveloping the tiny room with bellows of suffocating steam that Sam had difficulty seeing through. But his ears had picked up the distinguished sound of a child crying bloody murder. And it was originating from the shower. Sam was stunned to find a young boy of about 4, sitting stark naked under the extremely hot streams of pelting water, his face contortioned into one of pain.

Sam didn't have to be a genius to realize that the young boy was his big brother in toddler form and had set to shut off the water immediately. He had then gathered the frightened boy up in a warm, fuzzy towel and took him back into the bedroom, where he had sat him down on his own bed to dry him off and comfort him, kissing his hair gently and whispering words of endearment to calm him down. A half hour later, Sam had a sleeping toddler in his arms and he was able to notice the hundreds of freckles that dotted Dean's pudgy cheeks and the bridge of his adorably tiny nose.

As Sam had watched his big brother turned little, he had a wave of compassion and overwhelming protectiveness flood through him. He had always wanted a child, but when Jessica had died seven years ago, so did his dreams. But now, he would get another chance. He wished he could contact Castiel and ask him to undue the spell, but he had been destroyed after absorbing all the souls, including the Leviathans, from Purgatory and exploding soon after. And he surely couldn't contact Bobby, not with him passing away three weeks prior. It was just Sam and a toddler version of Dean. And that's the way Sam liked it.

**SPNSPNSPN**

"Sammy!" Dean squealed in joy, dropping his _Ben 10_ figurines that Sam had bought for him to keep his little mind entertained as he went across the street to buy groceries and clothes for Dean's new tiny form from the local Dollar General. Sam set the bags down on the table as he caught the mini rocket that propelled himself into his arms, standing up and swinging Dean around in a wide circle and stopping to heft him up to hold his fragile body better. He planted a loving kiss upon the boy's forehead and giving him an Eskimo kiss as well.

"Hey there, buddy! Have you been a good boy while I was gone?" Sam asked, carrying Dean to his bed and lying down on his back. Dean sat on his chest, being small and light enough to sit cross-legged on it. Dean nodded his head quickly, his hair bouncing with the movement.  
"I's be a rewwy good boy, just wike Sammy said!" he exclaimed, showing a broad smile that revealed his missing front two teeth, which caused him to have a slight lisp when he pronounced certain words.

Sam smiled, ruffling the boy's golden locks. "That's great! You didn't answer the phone, right?"

Dean shook his head. "Sammy told me not to, so Deanie didn't answer phone."

Sam felt his heart swell as tears pricked his eyes. He gently grabbed Dean's tiny body and picked him up, lying him next to his Gigantor form, resting the young boy's head on his arm. He turned his head so that his hazel eyes were looking into Dean's large, adorable green orbs. He smiled, his dimples prominent. Dean reached out with one tiny hand and poked Sam's right dimple with a chubby finger.

"Boop!" Dean giggled, making Sam laugh.

"Ah, you got my dimple again!" Sam tickled Dean's sensitive tummy through the oversized t-shirt he had dressed him in earlier. Dean's boisterous laughter echoed throughout the room. He squirmed, trying to escape the tickle monster that Sam had suddenly become.

When he squirmed, Dean gasped as he suddenly slipped off of the edge of the bed. But a powerful long arm swiftly wrapped around his midsection, halting his descent. He was then brought back up and wrapped in two arms instead of one.

"You okay, buddy?" Sam asked worriedly, his eyes wide in panic and his eyebrows furrowed so much, wrinkles decorated his broad forehead.

Dean just smiled at him and hugged his big brother as tight as he could.

"I's okay, Sammy! Tank you!"

Sam released a breath of relief and hugged his little brother back, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek upon the boy's crown. After a while, Sam sat up with Dean in his arms.

"Would you like to watch a movie with me?" He asked, sitting Dean on the mattress as he got up and kneeled in front of him.

Dean's face lit up with another broad grin. "Yeah!"

Sam chuckled. "Good. I picked up a movie that I was told was a perfect family movie, and I'm sure you'll love it!"

Sam reached down and picked up the figurine of Big-Chill, Dean's all-time favorite _Ben 10_ character and handed him to the boy, who thanked him and held him close to his chest protectively. Sam smiled at the little bit of older Dean that showed. He stroked Dean's hair as he continued talking. "It has cartoon aliens like _Ben 10_, and just as much fun and action that you love."

"Ooh! Yay!" Dean was bouncing up and down excitedly.

"It even has a pair of siblings in it, who are just as close as we are." Sam added, tweaking Dean's nose gently.

Dean giggled. "Awwww. But we be the bestest sibings, wight?"

Sam nodded and tickled the boy's side a bit. "You bet we are. No one comes close to beating our bond."

"Damn stwaight!" Dean blurted proudly.

Sam's eyes widened and he huffed out a laugh. "Dean!"

Dean's smile vanished and he shrank down, ashamed that he did something wrong. "I's not mean to say bad word, Sammy! Please don't be mad!"

"Awww, baby, I'm not mad at you." Sam was quick to stand up and sit on the bed to envelop his little brother in a caring hug with a kiss on the head. "But try not to say anymore, okay? Little boys your age don't say that sort of thing, alright?"

Dean sniffled and nodded. Sam gave him a gentle squeeze and another kiss before picking him up and carrying him over to one of the bags he had set down.

"Let's get you dressed in some proper sleep clothing and then we'll watch the movie, okay?"

Dean looked up at him and smiled. "I wove you's, Sammy."

"I love you too, Deanie." Sam answered, kissing his nose. He then took out some Iron Man (Dean's other favorite hero aside from Batman and Ben 10) pajamas, and carried Dean back to the bed to change him.

Once that was out of the way, they settled down in Sam's bed with a big bowl of popcorn. Sam hit play on the DVD player he had bought. Soon, the room was filled with Hawaiian music that Dean hummed off-key to. Sam chuckled to himself as he watched with the boy as bright colors and smooth movements danced across the screen.

"Who's she?" Dean pointed at the screen as a young Hawaiian, black-haired and brown-eyed girl of about 7 years in age swam into view as a school of fish split away.

"Her name is Lilo," Sam answered, caressing the back of Dean's head as the young boy became intrigued by the movie by each passing second while he stuffed himself full of popcorn.

"She's cute," Dean mused absentmindedly, making Sam chuckle more.

"Not as cute as you," he said softly. Dean stared up at him and smiled, showing a mouthful of popcorn. "Eeew, Dean. Chew and swallow first!" he lightly reprimanded.

Dean did just that and returned his attention to the movie.

"Why those mean girls make fun of Lilo?" Dean asked, worried that Lilo's feeling were hurt as the red-headed girl named Myrtle and her friends rejected her from playing dolls with them, just because her Scruff was a voodoo doll, and not one of the pretty ones they had.

"Because they just don't understand her. People who don't understand others tend to treat them differently, sometimes in a mean way, just because they're not like them." Sam calmly explained, knowing all too well how that felt like.

"I not like them. They bishes!" Dean blew a raspberry at Myrtle and her friends as they left Lilo standing alone while they walked away, laughing.

"Dean, don't cuss. But yes, I agree with you." Sam rubbed Dean's back, knowing that Lilo was also like older Dean. Both hated to be left alone.

A few more minutes into the film, Dean was jumping up and down at the end of the bed as Stitch stole the intergalactic police cruiser (the red one!) to escape imprisonment and speed through space in it.

"Yeeee-haaaaaawww!" Dean exclaimed along with the blue dog-like alien. Sam laughed.

"Dean, get your silly butt back here and calm down."

Dean did just that and snuggled close to Sam's warm body.

"Stish is awesome! He steal that powice car!"

"Hahaha…how'd I know you'd like him the most?" Sam rolled his eyes fondly and held Dean closer.

"I's not wike him," Dean said quietly, unconsciously gripping Sam tighter with his tiny hands when Agent Cobra Bubbles had approached Nani, Lilo's older sister, to tell her that he would be forced to take Lilo and put her into foster care if she didn't start taking proper care of her little sister.

Sam hugged Dean gently and replied, "Neither do I."

"You's not wet anyone take me away from you's, wight, Sammy?" Dean asked, looking up at his big brother with teary eyes.

"Of course not, buddy!" Sam gasped, looking down at him with wide eyes. He hugged Dean again and kissed his cheek. "If anyone tried to take you away from me, they'd have to get through me first!" And that was a definite promise.

Dean smiled and laid his head on Sam's chest, content with his answer.

When the part where Stitch crashed onto the island of Kaua'i and was struck by a truck came on, Dean gasped, horrified. Sam had never seen the movie before, so he was a bit shocked as well.

"It's okay, it's okay, Deanie," Sam cooed to his sobbing little brother, hugging him tightly. "Look! See? Stitch is alive!" Sam pointed at the screen where Stitch had just awoken in the dog kennel where a bunch of Earth dogs were looking at him curiously.

"Yay! Stish awive!" Dean cheered. Sam smiled and wiped away his tears. "Sammy? Can we gets a doggie wike Stish?" the little boy asked hopefully, looking up at Sam with hopeful green eyes.

"Uhhh….." Sam was at a loss for words, trying to figure out how to explain to a little boy that alien dogs didn't exist. Demon dogs, sure. But alien ones?

Fortunately, he was saved when Dean laughed at Jumba's and Pleakley's silly antics when they tried to recapture Stitch. The question was soon forgotten.

The two brothers laughed even more as Lilo attempted to teach Stitch to behave while Nani searched for a new job, but failing when Lilo and Stitch's attempts always ended in disaster, ruining her chances. Dean 'awwwwed' when he saw David approach Nani and tried to flirt with her. Sam had to roll his eyes at that. Of course younger Dean would still know what flirting was.

Dean gasped again when he saw Jumba suddenly leap out of the wave that Nani, Lilo, and Stitch were surfing on to grab the little blue alien, causing them all to fall off the surfboard.

"No!" Dean cried as Jumba dragged Stitch, who had grabbed hold of Lilo as an attempt to save himself, panicking since he would sink in the water and drown. He began crying again after Cobra Bubbles had told Nani that he'd be back the next day to pick up Lilo and take her away after witnessing the near-drowning incident.

"Shh, baby, it's alright, shhh." Sam rubbed Dean's back as the young boy cried into his side.

In the hammock scene, when Nani began to sing to Lilo _'Aloha O'e'_ to Lilo, Sam softly began following along he picked Dean up and sat him in his lap, wrapping his arms around his brother's tiny body, much like Nani had done with her baby sister, resting his head on Dean's shoulder as he sang into his ear.

"_Aloha-O__'__e, aloha-O__'__e, ikeona ona noho ikanipo__.  
__One fond embrace ahoea ea__.  
__Until we meet again__.  
__Until we meet again__.__"_

As Nani and Lilo released the two white hibiscuses into the warm, Hawaiian

wind, Sam sobbed, pausing the movie, and then resting his forehead on Dean's shoulder. It was then when he realized that he wasn't the only one crying hard. Dean's whole body was trembling as tears cascaded down his cheeks.

"Oh, buddy, c'mere," Sam scooped him up and turned him around so that Dean could now wrap his small arms and legs around Sam's neck and torso while Sam's own huge arms embraced his tiny body.

The two sobbed and tried to comfort each other for a good ten minutes. Sam hadn't realized how much of an impact _"__Lilo & Stitch"_ would have on them both. In various ways, he and Dean were a lot like Nani and Lilo. They had broken families and sibling quarrels. But no matter how bad things got between them, they'd always and forever love and care for each other, willing to make sacrifices to protect the only family that they had left, becoming devastated if anything would happen to each other.

Sam's crying ceased before Dean's had. He sniffed back the remaining bit of his tears as he moved to slowly lie down, holding onto Dean as he gently maneuvered him down to his side, where Dean immediately placed an arm around Sam's midsection.

"Just remember, Dean," Sam whispered to the softly weeping boy as he ran a caring, loving hand down his arm. "Ohana means family…." He left off, hoping Dean would catch on. It was ten more minutes before Sam heard a soft whisper reply back to him, making a watery smile form on his face.

"Famiwy means nobody gets weft behind."

Sam kissed Dean's cheek. "That's right, Dean. Always remember that. We may have lost everyone else, but we're still together. And as long as I'm around, I promise not to let anyone or anything hurt you. I promise I will never abandon you when you need love or when you need me. We will be together forever and for always."

Dean sniffled once more and looked up at Sam, moving a bit so he could kiss Sam on the nose. "I's pwomise too."

Sam's eyes welled up again as he put an arm around Dean's shoulder and lay back down with him.

"You wanna finish the movie?" he asked. Dean nodded and they settled back to enjoy the final minutes of the film.

The credits rolled and the Winchester Brothers were cuddled together, sound asleep. Dean was resting his head on Sam's shoulders as Sam had a protective arm across the little boy, fulfilling his promise to keep Dean safe from any danger.

The brothers never knew it, but while they dreamt, the blanket from the adjacent bed lifted up, as if by a gentle gust of wind, and moved towards the bed, gently ascending to cover them both to protect them from the harshness of the cold February night. The television then shut off. Salt lines and Devil's Traps were set, and the doors and windows were secured. Soon, everything was the way it should be, and the brothers were safe and warm.

Dean jolted awake as he felt something pet his hair. He looked around the dark room nervously.

"Dean?" Sam whispered, awakening slightly, but still half asleep to not notice the changes in the room. "You okay, buddy?"

"Yeah," Dean replied, a bit timidly, snuggling closer to his big brother. "I's fine." Dean then closed his eyes. Sam kissed his forehead and both were sound asleep in minutes.

As they slept, the wind outside quietly sang a familiar melody.

"_Aloha-O'e, aloha-O'e, ikeona ona noho ikanipo__.  
__One fond embrace ahoea ea__.  
__Until we meet again__.  
__Until we meet again__.__"_

* * *

**END**_  
_

**Soooo...Was it good? Bad? I hope you liked it ^^; And I apologize for any tears that may have been shed :P To be honest, I was starting to tear up myself while typing this! XD**


End file.
